As well known in the art, a twist exercise machines allow twisting of the foot or the waist, but all of them were manual exercise machines where rotation panel would rotate when the user would grab hold of a fixture and intentionally twist the waist or the feet, and the exercise method would be limited to stretching of the foot or the waist.